


Get Back Up

by Loptr_Laufeyson



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Dom!OFC, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Torture, Jotun!Loki, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Psychological Torture, Rough Sex, Sleepy Sex, Snow and Ice, Sub!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptr_Laufeyson/pseuds/Loptr_Laufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have been subjected to things you wouldn't believe or understand. I have been beaten into the ground and still I crawl back up. It is my cunning that saves me from further harm, but I long to lie down. I long to lay down my burden and feel the comfort of a touch I can trust. I long, for once, to be restrained for pleasure, not pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why it took so long.

**Author's Note:**

> The descriptions of violence in this work are not continuously graphic, but may disturb some readers. The non-consensual drug use is for the sleeping aids. The perspective must change in order to understand the nature of the story. It will switch between 1st and 2nd person. The mature rating is for sexual content that will take place in future chapters. Please be warned.

It has been such a long time since I have slept. The night terrors had all but dried up in the past two weeks, but had left an empty sleeplessness in their wake. Whereas before, sleep would come quickly and without warning and would lead to horrid moments-memories trapped in time. My mother has tried repeated doses of her own remedies which leave my body feeling heavy-just as it should, but my mind is still a constant buzz, an ever moving whirlwind that refuses to subside.  
The methods have become so potent, for almost three full days I lay propped against the pillows, unable to move, but unable to stop thinking. I was cut off from everything except the place I wanted to be free from. I was incapable of contact through the threads of light; instead being forced to watch the subtle dance of colors as they weaved their way in front of my eyes-always within reach but always unable to reach for them. 

In the depths of that time, I felt a tug along the bruises on my neck and ribs. The burn spread, and with my body useless I could only struggle in vain as the black tendrils drew me back into a prison that I had thought I escaped long ago. I sunk into the bleakness and was helpless as I was brought to my knees in the small capsule of a cell room. It was too dark to see the details, but I knew this place well. I was held here by Thanos and his prophet, it feels like so long ago, but the blood beneath my legs tells me otherwise. It’s still a sickly sweet red, not even yet turning a dingy brown black as blood does. I swallow against the bile rising in my throat. I remember all too well what was done here and my mind flings itself back into the chaos of how to escape. From above me, I hear the deep chested laughter and the sound makes my blood run cold. Wide eyed and wild, praying for my body to work, I struggle to be free.

The blackness swallows me up and I only know the taste of my fear. As the darkness grows, the silence begins to become deafening, and my body is still unresponsive to my will. I am afraid again. It sinks low in my gut and I remember the vivid horrors that I faced here, remember those calm cool words “You will give in. You long for an identity Loki of Asgard and you will find it here or you will be stripped of every inch of your flesh. I will peel apart from your bones and make you watch as I bare you to the world. Give in godling, you will know peace then.” My limbs begin to shake. I can see myself and my body just as it was almost a year ago. I’m torn apart, pieces of me torn to the bone and shredded, except this time there is no sound, I don’t have to listen or watch. I’m already torn to pieces and still I can’t scream, only feel. The tears fall faster now, I am alone in the dark and there is no escape. The fear of not knowing what my punishments will be keeps my mind buzzing and its torture. 

Suddenly a bright blue flare lights up the room, and an image flickers forward and the light condenses into the form of a man, a man I killed, the one my brother called “son of Coul”- his name is Phil. 

“Loki”. He says and his voice breaks the silence. I shudder and barely lift my head up to look up at him. There are no words. What do I say? His form kneels beside me and moves the hair out of my face, his expression a mix between aggravation and sympathy. “So this is why? This place, this guy, all this? Your heart really wasn’t into it was it?” I take a breath and the burn is agonizing. “No” and it comes out of my raw throat like a croak. I clear my throat and I can almost feel the blood run down my throat. “No, I did not want to take over your world. I did not want to kill you or anyone. I just wanted…”

“Hey stop” Phil interrupts and puts his hands on my shoulders, pressing firmly. “You need to get out of here. Understand me?” “I cannot move…I can’t. I deserve this.” The shaking starts again, deep in my spine and traveling up faster and faster-waves of agony and terror. “I killed and I damaged so much, I cannot leave. I am unworthy. God help me I have to…” “You need to wake up. Now. Loki wake up.” Coulson’s voice had changed, shifting into a multitude of voices that reverberated off the stone walls. “Stop lingering here otherwise Thanos will find you. You need to wake up. Fight!” The walls are shifting now, as if being pushed apart by invisible hands. Beside him I watch tendrils of sweet lights dance before my eyes. They swim in the air like glowing coils of smoke, teasingly close, so close to what I want. “Yes, see them? Follow them out. Follow them out now.” His voice is soft but commanding. In another place I would have sneered at him for daring to order me, but now I’m clinging to it. The threads finally pass though my fingers and I’m carried away.

I awake back in my bed, sweat pouring from my body and a scream still lodged deep in my throat. Thor and Frigga are there, holding me tight calling my name in fear. The looks on their faces tells me everything I need to know. They are here to keep me safe. Still exhausted, I lay my head into Frigga’s lap and weakly set my hand into Thor’s. I am not okay.

After that, my mother stopped the medicines for a few days since keeping me in a drug induced paralysis wasn’t doing any good. I began to speak again, opening up to Odin about the events with Thanos more freely, even agreeing to speak with the council. Their decision came as a great shock, and it has me reeling. Meanwhile, without my knowledge though, she began to mix herbs into my food and drink; the combination of being well-fed and the decision being a great weight off my shoulders does the trick. Finally, heavy with exhaustion, I collapsed on my bed-fully clothed and face down into the pillows oblivious to the world.


	2. Pre-Game

You are probably angry at me, or at least, upset at my absence from you. You had suspected something had happened-and something did-but you are unsure what. Perhaps he was just playing games with you? Perhaps he got jealous of something and disappeared? Whatever the reason, when you find yourself wandering the familiar halls again you have a very specific thing in mind: punishment. Oh, not anything particularly gruesome, but something you want to try and now, with all the waiting you had to do, it seems only fair and just that you show him that he shouldn’t keep a lady waiting.

You travel down the hallway again, this time a little more comfortably. Its obvious his magic (or you hope his magic) has been hiding you while you wander around. That may come in handy for a trip to their royal garden or something--they have to have one of those right? The doors open slowly this time, but just as silently and you step inside-bolting it behind you. The room looks a bit different now: the shelves are scattered with books, the side doors to the outdoor area are wide open, and far in the back of the room is Loki, laying on top of the bed, his bare feet pale white compared to his black trousers, sprawled sideways. His legs only fit halfway on the mattress leaving his ankles and feet hovering. He’s on his side, long arms wrapped around a pillow that his face buried in its fluffiness.

He is so deep asleep he barely even stirs when you enter the chamber. He looks vulnerable like this; like he never stood in armor threatening the safety of Earth with a look of wildness in his eyes. He looks so much younger and clearly out like a damn light. You move forward and try to get his attention by poking his foot. He snuffles then, a quick twit of his knee that makes him latch onto the pillow harder and move his foot a few inches away from the offending digit. He is still again afterwards. He is absolutely knocked out cold, and how perfect was that? Now is the best time to implement your idea.

You look around the room for anything that you can use for your plan; searching the room slowly, meticulously picking things that you would be able to use. You go around to a dark wood set of drawers and start pulling them out to take a peak. Nothing extremely different from what you would find in anyone's clothing selection. Undergarments in the top most drawer, tunics and shirts in the second, soft comfortable looking trousers, and then finally at the very bottom it looks like a damn collection of leather belts. They are unorganized, which is surprising because he seemed like the oc type from the preciously immaculate state of his other clothes. They coil at the bottom like a pit full of dazzling snakes and you smile wickedly. He has no idea what he's gotten himself into. Bless him for much leather-work went into his armor. The abundance of leather belts with strong looking buckles is convenient-oh yeah, that should hold him tight enough. Everything else could wait; better to start slow than blow all your tricks at once.

To start, you need to get him rolled over and that’s the first time you feel nervous about this. He might wake up and spoil it. Poking him or making loud noises, on purpose, while searching his room is one thing, moving his ass over is another. You set down the belts on the edge of the bed where you can easily reach them and climb on the bed and touch his shoulder lightly; he doesn’t move and as you settle your hand more firmly he doesn’t flinch. He’s out. This is perfect. You make your first attempt to roll him over onto his back and huff in frustration. He doesn’t even make a facial expression that indicates he’s aware- for starters- and then he weighs a ton. Literally this man is far too skinny looking to be so damn heavy. You try again, this time putting more force into the push and he moves like a rag doll; the only sound coming from his mouth a tired puff of air, followed by his head lolling to one side; settling back into a deep sleep.

Now, to the task of stripping him down. You want the leather you picked out for him to be the only thing touching his skin when he wakes up.


	3. Punishment for (Almost) Misbehavior

There is nothing where I am; neither sound nor sensation breaks the steady stream of blankness floating inside my head. It’s a freedom to be this way. It seems like I am asleep for centuries. I start coming back to the surface of reality slowly though, and feel heavy in all the good ways that a restful sleep provides. So heavy, in fact, I can’t move my limbs-any of them. At first the sensation is registered normal, it is normal not to be able or want to move after such a sleep. I would love to go back under, but something nags at the back of my skull. It’s not a warning, per say, but something is definitely off.

I bob in and out of thought for a time, moving my body minutely, trying to test whatever is going wrong. Consciousness creeps back in and I simultaneously become aware of two major things. The first is the reason I cannot move; I am restrained. The second is that there is warm flesh pressed against my abdomen and the scent of someone particularly familiar. Carrie is here and I am tied up.

My eyes open wide, the pupils becoming dark and blown open, swallowing what green there would be in an inky blackness; all from seeing you above me. My heart skips a beat and my breath starts to quicken in anticipation. There is a mischievous smirk on your lips and as soon as you see me awaken, you lean in and begin to run your fingers up and down my body, your fingertips pressing against me, tapping against my flesh. 

“Rise and shine sleeping beauty. I see you are enjoying your wakeup call?” Goosebumps begin to cover me as I feel your fingertips glide down over my lips and down my neck onto my chest. Your hands are warm and leave silky trails behind them. I begin to strain against the restraints, trying to arch my body up against you yearning for your touch, but you just laugh and push me back down again.

“Ah ah ah…no no no. You just stay right there, right where I want you.” I open my mouth and you bend down, pressing your lips against mine in a soft and surprisingly chaste kiss. “I would say be quiet, but I do want to hear you say my name. So here are my terms. You can make sounds and say my name and that is all. Understood? If you disobey you get punished.”

“Carrie” The word is spoken heavily and a little out of breath, but it sounds like a ‘thank you’. You grab my shoulders and lean in to start nibbling across my ear, massaging along my shoulders and grabbing my ear lobe between your teeth. “Such a good boy, my sweet Loki. Now relax, I want to play with you.”

I nod and force my body to relax. It’s easy at first, as you work over my ears and neck, pausing in-between to leave sweet kisses along my chin, my forehead, even my closed eyelids, but then as the kisses sink lower down unto my neck and shoulders I can feel your teeth beginning to nip and soon you are leaving deep red teeth marks, sinking them into my sensitized skin. Suddenly, you start latching on and sucking—hard. Where I was trying to restrain the noises to grunts and sighs, any semblance of control, now with you making marks across my neck, shoulders, and down my chest, the noises get louder, needier. The idea that you are leaving dark purple bruises all over me and marking me for everyone to see is making me buck and moan loudly. Every sound out of my throat is tight, like there are words behind them: “more” “please” “yes” and all I can chant is “Carrie” over and over again.

You start working your way down, biting and sucking at any piece of flesh you come to but somehow you are careful to avoid anywhere too sensitive: my nipples or my cock, for example. I was already hard from the minute I awoke with your on top of me, now I’m aching and when you slide down further to straddle my hips and just hover for a moment, your eyes gleaming dark and your lips swollen and red from your ministrations. I strain against the leather and can hear the creaking; it wouldn’t be difficult to get loose, to grab you and flip us both over and start making marks of my own. I grunt and have a serious moment that breaking free would be a good idea, until you scowl and look straight at me.  
“You want this to stop?”

I freeze, the only noise in the room the distant crackling of the fire. I bite my bottom lip, already slightly bleeding from where you nipped me hard and slowly wind down. I force my arms down and a shiver rocks through me. I’m on fire, red molting my flesh from where you touched and where I want to feel your touch. Your fingers move down the center of my chest and right before they reach the center of my aching you lift the tips of your fingers to your clit and start rubbing slowly, your tongue licking along the edges of your lips. You are teasing me, a light punishment to remind me who’s in charge. My breath is ragged and I fight every instinct to stay completely still, watching you start to rub faster and rock your hips just centimeters from reach. The very tip of my cock is so red its verging on a deep purple.

I bite my lip harder eyes fixated on your face as you lean your head back, your hair swaying as you pant out my name. “Loki oooooo Loki right there. Ah yes. This is what you want isn’t it? Well too bad, you are going to stay right there and watch…understand?” 

“Mmm Carrie” The sound is muffled by my clenched jaw and my nostril flare at your scent. Even though you are driving me mad, I nod fervently and look down where your fingers are still playing, but are now sliding back and forth, shallowly, letting the slick sound of how wet you are fill me with want. You pause for a moment and lay my length along my stomach, I groan deep in my throat; letting my head fall back down against the pillows with a soft thud as you sit on top of me, letting your body slide up and down along the shaft. You start moving faster, pressing into me so as to give you the most pleasure while I lay there, stiff and still, trying desperately not to make a move that will make you stop. It feels so good it hurts, but I don’t want you to stop. I can tell you are close, you are gyrating desperately and then you let your head fall down, dark strands of silky hair tickling my stomach while between us you cum all over my cock; a sweet warm wetness against me. You sit there, sliding back and forth slowly as you come down from your climax; I groan deep in my chest as you mewl and whimper about how good it feels and how I’m such a good boy for not struggling or trying to breaking free. 

You move up and begin to kiss me again; a slow wet kiss that makes my blood boil. I want you so badly, I want to make you cum not watch you let yourself cum. I nip your bottom lip gently and you sit back laughing; drinking in my body straining against the restraints. Seeing my chest heave up and down, my cock hard and pulsing ready for your use. You look into my eyes as your hand moves down to stroke my cock. I jump at the sudden contact and don’t even bother covering up the moans. For a moment, I think this is my reward for good behavior but I see your eyes twinkle and watch the precum ooze out the tip and through your fingers, your tongue involuntarily licks your lips.

"In good time," you say as you let go and move to straddle my shoulders. Your fingers massaging down my scalp as you tug at my hair. “You made quite a mess of me; I think your reward will be me allowing you to lick me clean. What do you think of that my little Loki?” Without hesitation I move forward, I’ve wanted to taste you since I awoke bound.


	4. Good Boy

You move over me, maneuvering so that your long legs are underneath my arms, your pussy right there for my mouth. You slide your hands into my hair, gripping at the roots and tugging harshly. “Well go on. Show me how much you want it.”

You release my hair so you can grab onto the headboard and look down at me. I lick my lips and press forward, starting mad circles on your clit, lapping there, licking harder and harder. I had the first thought to be gentle, to make you beg for it, but I’m starving for a taste of you. I work down and nip at the folds of wet pink skin, sucking your clit into my teeth. You are grinding into me now, pressing yourself closer and I feel empowered even when you are the one totally in control. I start rolling my tongue lower, tasting you, licking your sweet creamy juice from earlier and coaxing more from you. Without the use of my hands, I work my tongue and lips to every advantage I hold, slurping and nipping and sucking until I can hear you coming apart. Without warning you lift up, just enough that I have to start lifting my neck to reach you. I lift by body up using the bonds, since my feet can’t get a grip on the bedding and strain as hard as I can to continue having a mouth full of you. You smirk and moan loudly before looking down at me with those dark, hooded eyes.

“So good” you croon, running your fingers gently through my hair, “That’s right. Put your neck into it…show me how much you need this.”   
I obey without question and am pretty sure I am going to be sore in the morning from the pull down my shoulders and back, but as my mouth is filled again by the taste of you I couldn’t care less; especially when you move closer to my mouth again and start gripping my hair desperately. Grinding your hips and cursing while I move my tongue faster and faster in time with your hips fucking you with my tongue; building to frenzy until you cum again, this time where I can see how much you loved it. I smirk into your folds as I continue lapping over and over on your over sensitized clit. You tremble now and weakly manage to unfold yourself and roll over to the side. For a moment I think you’re going to leave me tied up while you take a nap and an inner debate begins: if she falls asleep I can break free and have my way, but on the other hand if I stay tied up she may reward me when she wakes up.

Thankfully, for all my scheming you are not finished with me yet. You kiss me softly, and slide your hand down my chest and grip me firmly.   
“Ahh, haha, Carrie” I groan into your mouth and rock my hips.


	5. Reward and a Challenge

You keep pumping me, squeezing as tight as you can and I’m so close. You start flicking your thumb over the tip, pressing it down on the down stroke and the pressure is overwhelming. “Carrie” I stutter out, the word ‘close’ kept shut behind my teeth.

“I’m going to let you cum now because you’ve seen so good. I know you’ll rebound fast. Come on Loki, cum for me.”

There is an immense pressure and then a crashing release. My legs cramp up so that my toes curl and I shake while I moan your name. Hot jets of my seed shoot out and lands over my abdomen, some reaching up to my chest and on the verge of my neck. You don’t stop stroking the entire time, twisting your hand at the base and stroking forward as if to milk every drop from me.

You stare at me once I’ve finished; my body aglow in a reddish fire, no longer twitching and staining at the restraints, but relaxed and dazed. My chest is heaving in ragged breaths; my cock still swollen and ready for you.

“That was quite a lot…you’ve been waiting for me haven’t you? I’ll let you talk for a little bit, I need some answers.”

I nod and lick my lips. “I haven’t touched myself since the last time we were together. I’ve been tempted, but I thought it better to wait.”  
“Hmm,” you say letting my cock go and sitting beside me, running your fingers through some of the mess. “I see that. Tell me why you didn’t show up and talk to me. You made me wait…”

“Carrie,” I breathe out your name. “I was paralyzed and trapped in nightmares. I couldn’t get out. I am sorry. Do you forgive me?” My eyes are still dark from my earlier release but are open and very honest. You kiss my lips gently and smile at me.

“Yes, I do, but I have a condition…”

I watch as you move down to my neck and I feel your tongue and lips against me, licking up my mess. Slowly, firmly, your lips and tongue begin to run up my body. My breath has turned to moans, all the words becoming one syllable grunts for attention as my body is on fire for release again. I hear your breath begin to quicken as you near my cock but yet again you tease me. 

“What’s…ughnnn…what’s your condition love?” I stutter out trying not to strain against the restraints. You stop licking, having finished cleaning me up, and lick your lips with a flourish.

“You taste sweet…other men don’t taste that way.” You say.   
I roll my eyes “I’m not like other men Carrie.”

Your smile turns absolutely wicked and you straddle me again, this time reaching forward to undo the cuffs. “My condition is this: I’m going to release you from your bonds and you’re going to fuck me till I can’t feel my legs.”

I growl and smile back “Oh yessss”  
You stop undoing the first wrist and look down at me, adding: “In your Jotun form.”


	6. Ice Play

I stare back at you, confusion foremost in my mind. You release my first hand and start kissing me slowly-it is a kiss meant for intimacy, not frenzy. With my one hand free, I wrap my arm around your waist and hold you to me leaving lazy kisses on your neck and ear. “Why?” I ask, needing to know if you are merely quenching your curiosity or if there is something more…

“Jeesh…you don’t get it do you. I come do your room, tie you up, and sexually torment you and then tell you to show me your real form and you’re worried I’m going to think you’re weird??” You say against my lips, half exasperated and half with a smile. “Show me what you got big guy…or are you scared?”

I growl into your mouth and you bite me on the bottom lip, hard. You untie my other wrist and kiss down to my ankles, where you untie the straps there. I sit up carefully, as the circulation in my arms is coming back and start to shift in my skin. You sit back and look at me expectantly, rolling your hands in a gesture that says ‘Well come on then…turn.’  
I roll my eyes and shrug before letting the magic slip down over my body. My Aesir form was easy to maintain; somehow Odin had laced his magic into my own so that it would never fade until I needed it to. I close my eyes and allow the blue Jotun form to stretch over my skin, starting at the tips of my fingers and my toes; working up my arms and legs quickly, swallowing up any pale flesh it contacts, finally ending at the tip of my hair line. My hair seems longer in this state, more dark even than before against the deep azure of my skin. I open my eyes slowly, dark lips revealing a crimson glow-a monster’s eyes. I swallow thickly as your eyes roam over me. Naked, hard, blue, and completely nervous about what’s to come.

You move towards me and I flinch slightly, sitting up-right and settling with my back against the pillows. I make sure to wrap magic around my body so my touch will not burn you; I do not wish to harm you. Your fingers almost burn as they glide across my skin, the heat a shocking contrast to the nature chill of my skin. For you, I imagine it would be like touching an ice cube. The raised mark patterns are extremely sensitive; it’s where the main nerve endings for my kind are placed and as you explore me slowly, I groan in a new found pleasure. You run your hot hands over them kissing and licking them with nothing but fascination and I can’t help but feel comfortable about this new experiment.  
Finally unable to take anymore teasing, I wrap my fingers into your hair and bring you to me for a fierce kiss, letting my icy tongue tease yours while I flip you onto your back. I kiss down your neck, leaving icy trails across your beautiful rosy skin and I suck hard to leave deep purple marks along your collar and neck. I look youyou up and down, starving for you. I’d like to take the time to tease you back, to continue marking you-claiming you as mine, but it’s time to show you what I really want…  
Staring deep into your dark eyes, I placed my palms on your knees and forced them to spread wide for me, your long legs part willingly and my eyes falling straight to your sex. You are so incredibly wet, the folds slick and glistening. For a moment I am again overloaded with the sight and scent of you.  
“Oh come on Loki stop looking and just give it to me. I can handle you in any form you’ve got.” You say; your voice husky and breathless. I grin wickedly all sharp teeth and bright eyed and settle my weight on top of you slowly.

“Then I will min ljusaste ljus. I will give you exactly what you desire.”

I slid my body in between her legs until the tip of my cock slips a cool trail along your wet folds. I press slowly, letting the cold tip press against your clit, before angling my hips down, pushing hard and deep; thrusting slowly and steadily as I start to fill you up. You moan out my name, wiggling your hips and spreading your legs further apart to accommodate the pressure inside. Unlike our other couplings this proves to be a challenge, you are unaccustomed to my new girth and to ease your discomfort I bend your knees and put them over my shoulders so your legs were off the bed. I press my weight down until I am holding myself up by the elbows, my chest pressed firmly against your breasts, and I push harder feeling you open wider inside until I am seated all the way inside you.  
I kiss you deeply and change my reach so I can cradle your hips in my hands, my fingers spread across your ass. I grin against you lips:  
“I’m going to take my time with you Carrie; I’m going to work you slow until you cum, and then I’m going to fuck you like I’ve been wanting to all night. I don’t intend to be a gentleman forever.”

I move back inside you, taking my time to let the cool sink in; sporadically I make the sensation feel normal, as if I’m not a Jotun so you don’t get too uncomfortable, but I’m getting the impression that you enjoy the difference and that it’s exciting to you. I work you slow, massaging your ass and working your neck, licking and nibbling over my marks, proud that you will wear them for me. I can feel you getting close again, feel you twitching around me. You cry out my name and I stay still, letting your womanhood tremble and convulsing around my cock. I don’t hesitate, sliding all the way out slam before moving back inside again; moving in and out quickly, fucking you through your orgasm. The entire bed lunges with me, our moans rhythmic and loud, sometimes through bared teeth and sometimes gasped out desperate for air. There are no longer words between us, just grunts and open mouthed sounds of ecstasy. 

I am so close and I smirk as I hear you becoming louder and louder; I pressed in to you harder, pushing your legs further down until you are squeezing me tighter than before; eyes shut and your nails biting into my back, blood trickling down the ridges as you bit deep into my neck. I gasp and grin as you scream my name, a gush of heat, wet and messy coats my cock as you cum hard. I continue thrusting but my rhythm falters, my hips stuttering faster as I finally feel my orgasm welling up. You start whimpering then, you’re too sensitive for the onslaught and the temperature difference is threatening to milk out another orgasm out of you by force. I growl and press you into the mattress:  
“Ja, Carrie Ja…Det är rätt, cum omkring mig medan jag fyller upp dig. Du är min och du kommer aldrig glömma”.

The words are broken and by the end I’m not even coherent anymore. The sweat falls down in droplets, rolling down the ridges and I cum deep inside you, groaning out your name as I cling to you. It seems to last forever; and for a time I can’t see past the white flashing behind my eyes.

We come down slowly; little gasps and whispers of movement for a time before I feel myself becoming soft. I collapse for a moment before I realize you can’t hold up my weight in this form and slip out of you with a wet pop. Your legs relax and stretch across the bed as I return to my Aesir form and wrap my arms around you. Exhausted and worn out, you turn to me and kiss my nose, promptly falling deep asleep; I’m not far behind and I spoon you in front of me, marveling at the marks I’ve made on you and the marks you’ve made within me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *min ljusaste ljus= My Brightest Light
> 
> **Yes, Carrie Yes ...That's right, cum around me while I fill you up. You are mine and you will never forget.


End file.
